


Counterclockwise

by rebirth_flame



Category: Code Geass
Genre: AU, Gen, Major OOC, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebirth_flame/pseuds/rebirth_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why am I your Knight, Lelouch? Tell me, what am I protecting you from?" </p><p>Everything began as a simple assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Xposted from ffnet.

* * *

  _"You're the only one I can trust with this, Suzaku,"_

* * *

The Emperor's, no, Schneizel's words still rang clear in his mind even after three hours had passed since that conversation in the too quiet and too empty throne room of Pendragon Palace. That room was never that empty if the Emperor was currently in it. Even in the middle of the night when Schneizel just wanted to be alone to sort out his thoughts in the darkness, there would always someone, usually in the form of his loyal aide Sir Kanon Maldini, in his company, skillfully blending in the shadows. There was only the Emperor there waiting for him, not even the two guards usually stationed outside the doors were present. It didn't help that Schneizel looked as if he had been sitting there all night.

 _He might have been_ , Suzaku mused, distractedly glancing out of the window as the car he was riding lurched through the still thin pile of snow covering the narrow road. There were houses and shops alight with colorful ornaments for end of the year festival , and he could see what looked like small orchard and farm on the distance, a countryside he remembered from years ago.

He closed his eyes. There were images of shrubs and greenery, of a clear lake reflecting the sky and trees, of young Schneizel carrying a shivering bundle covered with brown coat in his arms, going around the small patches of grass and fallen leaves into the black wooden door. There was a sound like a kitten crying… and the soft rustle of yellow petals as he gathered them up together in his haste to follow Schneizel's depart.

"We have arrived, Sir."

Opening his eyes, Suzaku could see no major changes from the house, aside from the snow on the stone steps and some weird marks (scratches?) on one of the wooden pillar. A middle aged woman with a kind face welcomed him inside while Suzaku numbly took in his surrounding.

There was a stone fireplace, weirdly placed on the corner of the first room, a living room with brown couch, low table, and a few paintings with familiar marks on the lower left corner. He can see some sort of garden from the window to his right, where he can also see a separate building a short distance away from it. The door to his left was closed.

"Thank you," he said to the driver, a young man named Rai, when he offered to take his bag to… somewhere. His room, he supposed.

There was a rush of activity after that. Suzaku was then ushered into the kitchen and for a hot cup chocolate by Maggie, the kind woman from before who he quickly learned as Rai's adopted mother. Rai appeared a short while later with a turquoise haired thirty-something year old man wearing straw hat with bits of snow on it.

The man's orange eyes narrowed when he gave Suzaku a quick once over, before he offered his hand and greeted, "Sir Suzaku Kururugi? My name is Jeremiah Gottwald. His Majesty has told us that he'd send someone down here to help." A rather interesting expression on his face showed when he continued, as if he was surprised by something, "I never expected His Majesty would have sent someone so young… and you're a Knight of the Round?"

Suzaku fidgeted with a stray thread from his sweater somewhat nervously, "Yes, Sir. His Majesty appointed me into the Rounds eleven months ago. I turned 24 this year."

On the background Suzaku can hear Rai mumbling something and Maggie shushed him up.

Jeremiah looked at him with his calculating gaze that Suzaku began to dislike and concluded, more for his own sake than for Suzaku's, "I trust His Majesty's judgment." He then motioned for Suzaku to follow him deeper into the house, nodding to both Rai and Maggie who were still hovering near.

"Please wait," he gestured for Suzaku to wait for him outside of the only open room in the hallway, tense shoulder visibly relaxing when he stepped into the room.

Suzaku took his absence to calm his breathing and whatever expression he had on his face since stepping into this house. Just before he started wondering what he was waiting for, Jeremiah appeared from the room.

"You can go in," Jeremiah said, and he looked like he wanted to say something else but thought better and just nodded to Suzaku, walking back into the kitchen.

Suzaku straightened his posture, not that he really needed to do so. Years of military discipline had made him forget how to slouch.

The first thing he noticed from the room was the dim light, and how it made the snow visible from behind the huge floor-length window seemed to glow. There was someone sitting at the table on one corner, the dim light and the glow from the snow encased him with a soft shadow that accentuated his figures. The person was rubbing sleep from his eyes with his knuckles, stained with what looked to be ink if the drying spill on the table was any indicator.

"Your Highness," Suzaku addressed stiffly.

That figure, the _prince_ , stiffened and looked at Suzaku as if he was an intruder catching him off guard.

Suzaku was neither prepared for the intensity of those eyes (deep and amethyst so much alike the late emperor), nor for the rush of memories that came with it.

_Murky water, flailing limbs, rushed footsteps, fallen yellow petals, a kitten crying…_

* * *

_"I have a mission for you,"  
_

* * *

 


	2. And Then They Met Again

* * *

  _"Hey, hey, Obaa-san! Your tummy's so big. Are you pregnant with a baby?"_

_"Why hello, little gentleman. Yes, I am. In fact, I'm going to have a cute baby boy soon."_

_"Ooohh~"_

* * *

_Why exactly are we here?_ Suzaku wondered to himself as he sat across from Lelouch, who was examining the menu in front of him. The prince had sent their waitress away three times when she had come to take their order. Feeling pity for the poor girl, Suzaku had ordered coffee. They were currently sitting on a table furthest away from the entrance, tucked in a corner and ensuring privacy to them where no one would be able to overhear their conversation unless they shouted. It didn't really matter though because the prince was too focused on the menu sheet so Suzaku stayed silent while his mind was recalling the events that had transpired that morning.

Suzaku had quickly departed from Pendragon after Schneizel gave him his task early this morning. After a few hours of trip he was finally in Prince Lelouch's presence again. Not that Lelouch remembered ever meeting Suzaku before. He was just a kid then, and unconscious. Suzaku was somewhat glad he got to meet him again, if not to reassure himself the prince was alive and well, and not dead like what he had heard from the whispers among the guards and maids on the palace. It was probably understandable because Lelouch never made a public appearance after Schneizel's ascend to the throne following the terrorist attack that claimed the lives of Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne. People just assumed that the then-twelve-year-old prince perished on the attack too. The rest of the royal family and those closest and most loyal to Schneizel were all aware that Lelouch survived the attack and was currently living elsewhere from the palace, probably Schneizel's attempt to protect him. If there was one thing everyone knew about Schneizel, it was that he was incredibly protective of his youngest brother, a trait he might have inherited from the previous emperor. Suzaku was aware of it, of course, because he had witnessed it first-hand when Lelouch almost drowned when he was kid. Thus, it was considered an honor to be accompanying Schneizel when he visited Lelouch, and they faithfully kept the prince's whereabouts to themselves even without Schneizel telling them to.

Lelouch just woke up from his morning nap when Suzaku presented himself. It was quite unnerving to be starred at by the young prince. The fact that he was a carbon copy, save from those eyes, of Empress Marianne didn't help matters (Suzaku was a fan of the empress since he was a child). The staring had continued on for quite a few minutes before Lelouch snapped out of it, as if a switch had been flipped on.

 _"What time is it now?"_ Lelouch had asked. The random question caught Suzaku off guard he stayed silent for a few seconds. By the time Suzaku found his voice, Lelouch had already shrugged on his coat and was halfway out of the door. He had a feeling that such thing would be a regular occurrence from then on.

Suzaku had debated with himself whether he should call someone from the Villa and told them where they were going, but then he remembered he didn't have anyone's number because the prince had skillfully avoided anyone when he decided to go.

 _"Don't worry, she'll know where I am,"_ Lelouch had said suddenly as they navigated their way through the busy street on the town once they were out of the countryside. Suzaku had wanted to ask him who 'she' was but Lelouch was already ahead of him and Suzaku hurried to catch up with the prince. He was right, it really did become a regular occurrence. He needed to quickly learn to keep track of Lelouch's movement because even though he didn't look it, Lelouch was quick on his feet. It didn't really help that Suzaku got distracted kinda easily. It made him wonder why Schneizel appointed him a Knight, much less entrusted him with Lelouch.

So after going around several town and switching trains–Suzaku even felt that Lelouch was only randomly switching trains, misusing his train pass–Lelouch finally made his stop there, which was actually pretty near the town with the first station, and decided to take a break in that café. It went without saying that Suzaku was exhausted. Good thing it was winter and there was no overwhelming heat to zap his remaining strength out.

He kind of understood why Schneizel went out of his way to assign him as Lelouch's temporary guard. The prince clearly had no sense of self security, to be carelessly strolling around town by himself. It was a wonder he was still in one piece and not say… murdered or being held for ransom or something else by terrorist looking for leverage against the emperor. Then again, perhaps his identity being kept a secret helped a lot. This must be one of the reasons Schneizel never let Lelouch made a public appearance after the incident five years ago. Lelouch being both the former and current emperor's favorite must have made him the main target for abduction attempts. Still, even though no one was aware that he was a prince, Suzaku thought Lelouch was being irresponsible for going out without telling anyone. Well, there was the 'she' he mentioned before but Suzaku couldn't be sure about that.

"Lulu!"

Suzaku's attention snapped to the entrance where a girl with long orange hair waved to Lelouch enthusiastically. Her cheeks were puffed red from the cold outside. She was hugging brown paper bag with one hand while the other was still waving somewhat overly enthusiastic. Suzaku noticed Lelouch visibly brightened when she made her way to their table.

"Your Highness…?" Suzaku began but Lelouch shushed him with a split-second glare. Oh yeah, hidden identity and all that, beside Lelouch had already ordered him not to adress him like that, but Suzaku was a soldier and it was really hard call a royalty only by name.

"Hi, Shirley," Lelouch greeted the girl softly, smiling. Suzaku could imagine hearts forming on the girl's eyes when Lelouch smiled.

 _Ah, she has crush on him_ … _Interesting_

The girl, Shirley, beamed on him, "You're pretty early today, Lulu. I was just finishing my delivery when Mary texted me that you're here and tormenting her by being difficult…?"

Mary must be the waitress Lelouch sent away before.

"Well, she was being persistent and besides, she knew I was waiting for you before ordering anything, though," Lelouch shrugged while Shirley laughed.

So Lelouch was a regular at the café and was purposefully coming there today to meet that girl Shirley. Perhaps she was his girlfriend? No, that wasn't possible. They seemed awfully familiar with each other, though Suzaku doubted Shirley was even aware of Lelouch's status as a prince.

"Good thing Suzaku here took pity and ordered coffee," Lelouch continued gesturing to Suzaku's half empty mug.

"Eh? Suzaku who…?" Shirley really looked like she just realized that there was another person sitting at the table. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were with someone, Lulu! Oh where are my manners…" If he were not highly amused by it, Suzaku would have felt offended. Shirley seemed to regained her composure and bowed to Suzaku, introducing herself, "Hi! I'm Shirley and I work part-time here. This is the first time Lulu bring a friend over so I didn't expect…"

Lelouch laughed to himself, the sound seemed to entrance Shirley because she actually stopped speaking and stared at him with flushed cheeks. Definitely a crush, then.

"Ah… it's okay…" Suzaku replied weakly, unsure of how he should act in front of the girl since she just went and assumed he was Lelouch's friend.

"Suzaku here is a new worker at the farm," Lelouch began. The resulting jerk of Suzaku's knees bumping against the underside of the table made Shirley sent him a look. Couldn't be helped, it was news even to him. "He will be living in our house from now on, helping my uncle tending to the farm."

"Oh, so it's like that…" Shirley nodded to herself, seemingly satisfied with the answer, though the way she sent Suzaku a glance before did nothing to convince him that she really believed the story. Then again, Lelouch trusted her so he didn't need to worry about being found out. "But really Lulu! One of these days you have to tell me where you live, you kept mentioning farm and stable so I guess it's not that far from here. I tried to ask Rivalz but no… he won't tell me anything!"

Lelouch grinned at her. "Why would I tell you? It's not really that important anyway, and besides I don't want random girls stopping by and made a mess in my house," he finished cheekily.

Huffing, Shirley replied, "Are you telling me I'm messy, Lulu?" With one eyebrow raised she regarded Lelouch as if waiting for him to take back his previous sentence. The prince's grin only grew. "Fine, be like that and I'm gonna mess up your pancakes for today!" Lelouch's grin fell making Shirled chuckled in mirth. She then turned to Suzaku, finally in waitress mode, "So the usual for Lulu and another coffee for Suzaku-san. Do you want anything else beside the coffee, Suzaku-san?"

It felt weird hearing someone who was not aware of his status as a Round addressing him with honorific. "Just coffee is okay Miss Shirley, and please, call me Suzaku,"

Shirley beamed at him, "Okay, but only if you call Shirley." She gave another smile and adjusted her load, before bidding them bye with the promise she would be back soon with their order.

"Before you ask it," Lelouch began. "No, she was not aware of me being prince."

"I figured as much Yo-" An eyebrow raised in warning. "Lelouch…" Suzaku finished lamely. He should be more careful with this from now on. "I mean, she called you 'Lulu' and…"

"It's not like I lied about my name," Lelouch chuckled in a humor only he himself understood. "It's just someone else called me that and Shirley thought it's cute then after that it kind of stuck with her…" He seemed to remember something because he went on, "Oh and I'm sorry, about making you a farm boy without your consent. It's the only cover story I could think in that short time."

"It's alright. Actually I do think it's not that far from the truth," Suzaku did plan to help Lelouch's 'uncle', whom he figured out must be Jeremiah, just not with the farm.

"Yes, I expect Jeremiah will drag you to the farm soon," Lelouch was rubbing his palms together in glee like he was thinking of something interesting or really evil. Suzaku almost dreaded to find out what he meant. "I can't wait to see!"

Actually, Suzaku's job description mentioned nothing about shoveling snow, weeding or mucking the barn, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do it if his help really was needed. Schneizel had explained to him the circumstances of everyone on Aeries Villa and what they needed to do to keep their cover. Besides, he liked doing farm work, it reminded him of when he was little. Still, Lelouch's reaction made him wary of what's in store for him. Surely it wouldn't be that bad? It was still winter after all.

"Here you are~" Shirley suddenly appeared, putting down a plate of chocolate pancake and a mug of something muddy in front of Lelouch, then proceed to refill Suzaku's mug. "I put extra strawberry and syrup between the cakes. Don't tell anyone, okay?" she whispered conspiratorially to Lelouch, her finger making a shushing motion.

"It's not like anyone doesn't know you always gave me those extra, Shirley, not when you almost empty the whole bottle," Lelouch replied, glancing at the direction of the kitchen where a middle aged woman with close resemblance to Shirley waved the chocolate syrup bottle at them.

"Ah bummer… Aunty found out!" she giggled, cheerfully waving back to her aunty who shook her head fondly. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Suzaku. I hope Lulu doesn't torture you too much at home?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad, right Suzaku?"

Well, of course Suzaku couldn't say that Lelouch had already given him a hard time from this morning.

"Of course not," Suzaku lied smoothly, hiding his smile behind the coffee mug.

"Eh? I really doubt that," Shirley didn't look convinced. Just before Lelouch could retort back,there was a jingle of bells from the entrance and Shirley was back in work mode, "…sorry, can't chat. Duty calls. Enjoy your cakes, Lulu," then she was gone from their table to attend to the new patrons.

"Shirley seems like a nice girl," Suzaku observed, watching Lelouch's expression carefully to judge whether his suspicion that they were dating was true. If it was, he'd need to do background check on her. No, he'd do it regardless.

Lelouch was swirling a piece of pancake on the syrup eagerly. Shirley wasn't kidding when she said she gave extra syrup. The cake was drowning in rich smelling chocolate that Suzaku thought Lelouch needed a spoon to finish them, or a straw.

The prince hummed in agreement. "She is," he nodded. He then looked up as if sensing Suzaku's real intention. "Now don't ever go through with what you're thinking, Suzaku. I trust her and besides, it's not like she knows who I am so she poses no threat whatsoever. I swear you Knights are so…" he gestured elaborately with his fork, as if making his point across. "…the point is, Shirley is my friend and I am quite a good judge of character if I may say so."

_Hm… so they're not dating, poor Shirley…_

Suzaku cleared his throat. "I'm only doing my job," he said simply.

"I know," the prince shrugged. "It's just… You should loosen up and enjoy life more. I mean you're still young and shouldn't be playing the sceptic old guy all the time," Lelouch stopped, as if remembering something. "Speaking of, aren't you a bit too young to be a Round?"

_Huh?_

It was true that Suzaku was young, but among the ranks of the Rounds, he wasn't the youngest ever appointed. The current Knight of Nine was nineteen when she was first assign a rank on the Rounds.

"I was 23 when His Majesty knighted me…" Suzaku began but stopped abruptly when Lelouch's eyes widened.

"What?" It was actually rather comical the way Lelouch's fork halted in mid-air, dripping chocolate all the while, just before it reached his mouth. "I thought we're the same age!" he choked out as if accusing Suzaku of deceiving him.

 _Hasn't anyone read my files?_ Suzaku thought exasperatedly to himself. "I was told that they've sent my files over to Aeries," he pointed out, trying so hard to keep any condescending tone out of his voice.

Lelouch looked a bit sheepish. "That stupid brother of mine said he'll be sending a knight about my age soon so I thought…" he trailed off, examining Suzaku as if he were a science experiment. "But seriously, you look younger than me! Why do the people surrounding me look much younger than their age? So annoying!"

Suzaku couldn't possibly know how to respond to the sudden outburst. He could only manage a small, "…uh…"

"But seriously," the prince continued, cleaning his plate with a swipe from his pancake. "You really look young, Suzaku. I wonder if everyone of Japanese descent naturally has that trait…"

Suzaku tried to remember if anyone he knew from his country really looked younger than they actually were, but he couldn't, partly because he couldn't really remember them anymore and from what he could remember, they looked normal. To be honest, he really couldn't understand what Lelouch was complaining about. There was nothing wrong about his appearance. In fact, he was curious why Lelouch said that the people around him looked younger than their age, someone who lived in the Aeries whom Suzaku hadn't met yet?

"Nunnally's maid is about Jeremiah's age," Lelouch said, noticing Suzaku's puzzled look. Lelouch's chair creaked as he leaned back on it, finally putting down his eating utensils. There was a faraway look on his face as the words continued, "Sayoko was already working for my mother since Nunnally was born, so it's been about 14 years. When I recall the Sayoko I remember from that time and the present her…" His words trailed off and ended with a chuckle.

"It's because we drink green tea a lot…?" Suzaku offered lamely and was rewarded with a choked laugh from Lelouch. The knife and fork on the table clattered softly when the prince attempted to smother his laugh by burying his face onto the folded napkin on the table.

Honestly, the number of times Suzaku was left bewildered by the prince's actions that day was already lost on him.

"A-anyway–" wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eyes, Lelouch struggled to regain his composure with one last snigger. "We need to go back soon before Maggie finishes making dinner or else she'd scold me!"

A side glance to the clock behind the cashier told Suzaku it was past noon. Lelouch had spent hours taking and switching trains from the first town nearest to the villa so it might be possible they would need quite some time to go back to where they began. Then again, Suzaku wasn't familiar with the train route so they could be closer to the villa than he previously thought.

Lelouch motioned for Suzaku to get up first so he could straightened his feet under the table. The two of them then went to the cashier where Shirley's friend–the one Lelouch scared away before, Mary was her name–was currently filling the spot. There was a surprised gasp and Lelouch stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Suzaku, noticing Lelouch's sheepish expression.

"I… forgot to bring money with me…"

\--

"Lelouch," Suzaku began when they were outside the café. They had bid Shirley (and a traumatized Mary) goodbye after Suzaku paid for the both of their order. "I'm here filling the role of your knight."

"Yes, I'm aware of that,"

"Paying for things on behalf of his charge also falls under the job of a knight, you know,"

Lelouch's head whipped so fast Suzaku feared it would fall off. "Really?!"

The laugh that tore through Suzaku's throat was a first experience for him. There was no reason he could fathom as to why Lelouch's reaction amused him so. The prince's face fell seeing Suzaku laugh.

"You are joking," Lelouch stated, huffing and turning away from Suzaku.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku grinned, the sudden change in atmosphere and familiarity towards Lelouch went by not unnoticed. It was a feeling he quite liked. "My point is you shouldn't feel bad about letting me pay," The image of Lelouch looking downright apologetic when Suzaku took care of their bill wasn't something Suzaku expected. It was quite the experience, contrasting sharply with the past event where he often had to take care of the mess Schneizel deliberately left behind (including paying for his purchase). Of course, that was when they were younger and Schneizel felt particularly rebellious.

"Well! It feels weird to have someone you just get acquinted with pay for you."

"Funny that you roped someone you just met into going for a 'walk'," _which turned out to be a tour across the country_ , Suzaku added mentally. The annoyed huff from the prince sent Suzaku into another grin.

"Whatever~ Let's just go home I don't want to get scolded!" exclaimed Lelouch, skipping ahead and leaving Suzaku to scramble after him. They crossed the street that would lead them to the train station from where they arrived before. It was already afternoon and both the side walk and the station was packed full of people just going back from their work.

Lelouch skidded to a stop when he reached the front of the station.

"What's wrong?" asked Suzaku. Recalling what happened before in the café, he was prepared for Lelouch to announce something, most probably about how he forgot his train pass back in the café.

Lelouch pointed to the parking area, where a familiar black car was parked there with the hood covered with thin layer of snow–It had been parked there for quite some time. "Looks like our ride is here," he said simply.

Sure enough, there was an unmistakable form of Rai, silver hair looking as white as the snow around him, waving a bit too enthusiastically to them from his place leaning against the door of the car. He was holding a steaming cup and occasionally sipping from it.

"How did Rai know where we are?"

Before Lelouch could answer the question, a new voice, coming from behind them, had already beaten him to it.

"It isn't like Lelouch meeting that Shirley girl a secret, Kururu."

"..."

Green filled Suzaku's vision as the owner of the voice wedged their person between Suzaku and Lelouch, long nimble fingers wrapping thick checkered scarfed around themselves. The prince moaned to the sky.

"I knew you'd be here…" he sighed dejectedly to the girl.

The girl, no–the woman, stared at Suzaku with those piercing golden eyes, like a predator watching its soon to be prey. It rendered him immobile; he should be alarmed that she managed to approach them both so stealthily. What if she were a threat to Lelouch? Only, he knew she was not. It was impossible.

Too soon, the connection was broken when she turned her attention to Lelouch, long green hair billowing under the brown painter's hat she wore.

"Come one, little prince. You have to go home now," she said, grasping Lelouch's arm and guiding him towards the waiting Rai and the car.

"Suzaku? What's wrong? Let's go home!" the call from Lelouch came when he noticed Suzaku was still rooted to the spot, not following his charge. Shaking himself out of his immobility, Suzaku jogged the short distance towards the waiting vehicle. He was greeted by a grin and a clap to his back from Rai, who proceeded to climb into the driver's seat. A soft rumble that came from a started car soon followed.

Lelouch was shaking snow out of his hair on the other side of the car, scowling when a particular stubborn flake refused to come off. The girl– _the woman_ , he corrected himself mentally–flicked it off with ease, all the while mumbling something to him which resulted in a sigh and hunched shoulders from Lelouch. The prince then climbed into the back seat, leaving Suzaku together outside with her.

"It has been a long time, Kururu." Golden eyes found his again as their owner greeted him, still with the same penetrating and calculating gaze like before. She didn't wait for a response from Suzaku, instead continued to get into the passenger seat.

Suzaku might have felt like the prey when he met C.C. that day and she pierced him with those golden eyes he would grow to hate so much in the future. But looking back to that day, the memories of the past came rushing forward like a wave, enveloping him with a feeling of how a much younger him had felt when first confronted with those eyes.

It was as if he were a threat to someone else's existence.

* * *

_"Obaa-san, are you and the baby okay?"_

_"Don't worry, Suzaku. We're going to be alright. We have you here to keep us company. Beside, C.C. is also here to protect the both of us,"_

_"No fair! I want to protect both of you too!"_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should mention this. Even though this is a multi-chaptered story, each chapter won't always follow the previous one in term of timeline. You'll find some chapters will jump around a bit, but for the first five or so chapters they are still in normal order. Also, if you're interested, check out my Counterclockwise Oneshot series. It consists of some of my idea for this AU that I can't help but write and post even though the main story (this one) has yet to develop that far. So beware of spoilers. Check the story tags if you want to avoid those.


End file.
